


Over Again

by Larry_xx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Harry, Coming Out, Famous!Louis, Harry may rim Louis in the future lol, Homophobic Slurs, Louis is 22, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Ordinary!Harry, Teen Pregnancy, Top Louis, au-ish, harry is 17
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_xx/pseuds/Larry_xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Niall were standing outside the clinic, and Niall looks at Harry one last time, and Harry knows the look on Niall's face is asking him if he was sure of what he was about to do, and Harry nods, he was only 17, he was not ready to be a father and Louis will never know. </p><p> </p><p>Harry Styles was just a normal boy before he met Louis Tomlinson. Now he's pregnant and questioning everything he stood for</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It was enchanting to meet you

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is sort of AU-ish. One Direction members are only Zayn, Liam and Louis, Niall and Harry are just fans. Age difference between louis and harry is 5 years bc its hot. I didn't rate this underage because age of consent in the UK is 16.
> 
> This is work of fiction, characters are not the real people. I don't own One Direction blah blah blah if I did louisandharry would be out with 2 kids already even as young as they are :). This is set during TMHT and WWAT :)

Harry and Niall are standing outside the clinic, and Niall looks at Harry one last time, and Harry knows the look on Niall's face is asking him if he was sure of what he was about to do, and Harry nods, he was only 17, he was not ready to be a father and Louis will never know. 

 

++

 

Harry had just turned 16 when he met Louis, and it might be cliché but it was literally the best day of his life. When he turned 16 his mother gave him the best gift of his life, 2 VIP tickets to see One Direction at The O2 Arena in London, along with his best friend Niall. Niall's big brother volunteered to drive them to and back from London, only because he was visiting some friends and he knew how much it would mean to Niall and Harry to meet those boys.

 

All Harry could talk about was seeing Louis, possibly getting a picture with him and it didn't help at all no matter how his mom, sister and Niall convinced him there were going to be thousands of other fans in the venue and he will just be another face in the crowd, no, Harry just wanted to see Louis, well,Zayn and Liam too but Louis was the true love of his life, even if he didn't know it yet. 

 

Harry spent his half term holiday planning everything and packing for a two day trip, just two days and you'd swear he was leaving for college, making such a huge deal of going to London. They left friday morning, Greg promising to show them around London before the show saturday. Greg had to listen to Niall and Harry belt out One Direction songs the whole trip to London and he just laughed, teenage boys, he did like a few songs but he would not admit it. The only mistake he made was asking what was so special about these boys and he had to listen to Harry talk about Louis' blue eyes, his cheek bones and how his lips look soft and how cute his button nose is. Harry went on and on about Zayn's jawline and how he was just an alien brought to this planet to make us all hate ourselves. Niall talked about how Liam's voice is like angels singing and how well he harmonises with Zayn and who doesn't appreciate a guy with those abs. Harry just laughed at him for his crush on Liam and told him he had no chance because Zayn and Liam were obviously hooking up, his gaydar just confirmed it while Niall kept yelling "you have no proof shut up".

 

When they arrived Harry could totally see himself moving to London for college. Greg's friend had a three bedroom flat and Harry and Niall would share one bedroom. After roaming the streets Harry insisted he wanted an early night. Greg and his friends gave them keys to the house and said they were going to have a guys' night out. Harry and Niall spent almost all night eating pizza and talking about all the things they couldn't wait to see the following day. 

 

"But what if he doesn't notices me, or he thinks I'm a freak."

 

"Have you seen you, you'll charm him with those curls and smile, Tommo has no chance"

 

"I'm serious Niall, I just want him to know I exist you know, maybe say hi or something"

 

"We'll meet them backstage, thanks to your cool mom. You can declare your undying love for him or something"

 

Harry took a deep a sigh and decided to leave it. He knows Niall knew how much Louis meant to him but maybe his best friend didn't want him to set his hopes up for disappointment.

 

"Goodnight Niall"

 

"Night haz"

 

##

 

23rd February

 

Harry and Niall were outside The O2 Arena and they couldn't believe it. It was just midday and they were hanging around with some fans talking about One Direction and singing a couple of songs. They all decided to go grab a bite before the gates opened. They got back and him and Niall found their section and claimed their seats. Harry really didn't care that much about the opening act but Niall was a huge fan and he pretended to listen for his best friend. After the opening act finished and they were informed One Direction were going to take to the stage in 15 minutes, he screamed so loud.

 

When the beat to Up All Night dropped, it seemed more real. He saw the three boys on that stage and he knew this was it. When the boys sang Little Things, everyone was queit and took out their phones. That's when he made eye contact with Louis and if this was some animated movie he would be heart eyes at the moment. They looked at each other for at least 5 second but to Harry it could as well be 5 centuries. He felt his breath catch in his throat, Louis Tomlinson knew he existed. That's when Louis forgot his lyrics, he was so lost in Harry's eyes and Zayn laughed at him. He pointed his mic to the crowd and they continued to sing his solo while he was smiling to himself. The girl next to him was looking at him and smiling, giving him a thumbs up. Harry couldn't move, Niall just laughed at him telling him his dream came true, if only he knew.

 

Harry is ninety nine percent sure Louis kept stealing glances at him during the rest of the show and there was definetely a wink during Rock Me but he wanted to make it out alive that arena and if he gave in to his thoughts Niall would have to explain to Anne that Louis Tomlinson's glance killed him. He was waiting to see how many girls on twitter would say Louis stared at them when he knew it was him. He decided to flirt a little during Kiss You, he looked straight at Louis when he sang "if you don't wanna take it slow, and you just wanna take me home" pointing at Louis when he said "you" and himself during "me"and threw a little wink. 

 

The show ended and everyone with vip passes was escorted backstage. Louis was still thinking about the boy who was practically begging him to take him home. Don't blame the poor guy, he hasn't had sex in months, with a male or female. But there was something about this boy, the second their eyes met Louis felt a wave hit him and he tried to look away but the boy's eyes were like a magnet, he couldn't look away. He even forgot lyrics, he knew he wouldn't hear the end of it from his bandmates, and their management would probably yell at him because it was the first show and he messed up but he didn't care. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Liam told him they were ready for them to do the pictures, both Liam and Zayn still laughing at him for choking up there. There weren't many fans to meet backstage, not over 20 anyway. If it were up to him, he would be outside looking for the cute boy but he had a job to do so he had to suck it up. They were almost done when he saw him again, Louis smiled at Harry and Harry smiled back, Niall pushing Harry forward. 

 

"Hey beautiful, enjoy the show" Louis asked Harry and Harry froze. He just looked at Louis and his face was red, Niall answered for them "yes thank you, sorry for my mate over here, Harry has the hugest crush on you, he's just shy"

 

"Well Harry, I'm flattered, you're cute"

 

Harry wanted to die, but after he killed Niall. Louis pulled him close and laughed, 'good thank you Niall, now he thinks I'm a weirdo.' They all took the picture and Harry blushed a lot when he felt Louis' arm around his waist, like it belonged there. After they were done Louis whispered to him to not leave the arena and Harry nodded. When Harry and Niall left, Liam was the first to pull him out of his bubble.

 

"Don't go there Louis please"

 

"What Li, have you seen his lips and his eyes, I can just picture him pinned against the wall, those legs wrapped around-"

 

"Okay horndog, except for the fact that he looks 15, you could go to jail. One tweet and your life is over. What did you even tell the kid loueh"

 

"Told him to hang around, him and his friend. You're my friends and you will help me get laid. We'll all hang out in your room Z, then Harry and I will be excused while you get drunk with irish. I'll have Alberto take them home after I'm done with Harry. Come on"

 

"Jailbait Louis"

 

"Not, now shut up and lets get done here. There's a boy waiting for me"

 

##

 

Harry and Niall were standing near the entrance, Harry's mind was still racing, Louis Tomlinson was going to take him to his hotel room and he will be losing his virginity to the man he has been dreaming about for over two years. 

 

"Harry aren't you a little scared, I mean Louis is 21 you're only 16, what if he hurts you"

 

"It's suppossed to hurt, isn't it. I'll tell him it's my first time, maybe he'll be gentle"

 

"To him you're just a groupie H, don't expect anything special"

 

Harry flinched at the word 'groupie', he did not go to concerts to hook up with band members, Louis was an exception. But maybe Niall was right, maybe he was just another fan to Louis, god he hoped not, he couldn't be the only one who felt the spark between them. 

 

"Why are you keeping me around then, I'm not getting into a threesome with you guys"

 

"You'll hang out with ziam, watch them make out"

 

"Did you just call them ziam, you are such a fanboy"

 

Harry saw Alberto approaching them and he knew it was time. They both were escorted to a hotel room and were told to wait for the boys

 

"I have a bad feeling about this H, let's ditch and tell Greg to come now. How do you even expect to have sex with Louis when you froze"

 

"Don't think there'll be much talking" Harry winked at Niall

 

"gross gross"

 

Before they knew it three boys were joining them and they stood from the bed and Louis walked towards Harry

 

"Hi again"

 

"Hey" Harry smiled and his dimples made an appearance

 

"None of that here mate, we're all going to get drunk and see where the night takes us"

 

Liam took the booze from the fridge and they all started drinking, Harry just decided on a light beer, he wasn't big on drinking, okay he has never had a drink in his life. Louis had pulled him on his lap and he was comfortable, he needed a second drink, to let loose. Niall was mixing his alcohol and Harry felt sorry for him, the headache he was gonna have the following day. Louis, Zayn and Liam all toasted to selling out their first Arena show, and most of their dates. It clearly meant a lot to Liam, the way they were hugging him. Everyone who was a fan of these boys knew how much it meant to all of them but this was a lot more to Liam. After more drinking, he felt Louis' hot breath behind his ear and he shivered

 

"Wanna get out of here" Harry nodded too quick, feeling a little warm. He was such a lightweight, Niall laughed at him

 

When they were near the door, Zayn whistled and Niall looked at Harry and mouthed "good luck"

 

Harry gave him a reassuring smile and the door clicked.

 

The second Louis closed his door he was on Harry's lips, it was electrifying. Harry could taste the vodka on Louis' tongue but he wasn't paying attention to that. He was pinned to the door with Louis Tomlinson's tongue down his throat and all his dreams were coming true. Then Louis went down to his neck and sucked on his pulse point, Harry felt weak at knees. His hips were grinding on Louis' and he could feel Louis was hard on his thigh

 

"Too many layers babe" 

 

Harry mentally prepared himself when he saw Louis take off his clothes and he did the same. They were both only left in their boxers when they went towards the bed. Louis kissed Harry again and gently placed him on his back, scooting him up the bed and spreading his legs. he climbed on top of him and kissed him again

 

"You're so beautiful Harry, I want you so bad"

Louis was driven with lust, his pupils were blown and he was grinding so hard on Harry's hard cock. Harry was drunk with lust, all he could do was moan and chant a mantra of "uh uh uh"

"What do you want babe, use your words baby"

Harry's mind was blank, what did he want, he didn't know anything

 

"I wa-want ev-everything, please f-fuck me l-lou"

 

Louis smirked as he took off Harry's boxers, he admired the boy's body. He started by kissing and sucking the boy's milky thighs, Harry bucked up and Louis pinned him down. Louis hadn't shaved yet and his stubble was scratching Harry's thighs in a way Harry liked. Then Louis decided to move further up and licked Harry's balls and Harry lost it and came all over his chest. His chest was beating so fast. He didn't want to face Louis, too mortified of his reaction. He didn't even last 5 minutes like the virgin he was. Now Louis was gonna laugh at him and tell him to leave his bedroom. He didn't even know he was crying until Louis asked him if he was okay.

 

"Harry look at me love, why are you crying"

 

"I'm so sorry Louis, I'm sorry" Harry was sobbing.

 

"Hey hey, it's okay love, means I did a good job yeah, made you come. We can stop if you want, no pressure"

 

"I want to be good for you, I can be I promise. Just tell me what to do and I'll do it"

 

Louis looked at Harry and he felt his heart swell. On his bed was the most beautiful person he's ever laid his eyes on, and in that moment he just wanted to wrap his arms around this boy and make him feel safe. He smiled fondly at Harry

 

"Harry I want you to be honest with me, is this your first time, are you a virgin"

 

Harry felt his cheeks flush and he looked at Louis, biting his bottom lip and Louis saw how green Harry's eyes really were, so beautiful, even glassy and his lips were so plump and red, like Harry was wearing a lipstick. Harry slowly nodded and Louis smiled at him

 

"It's okay Harry, don't be embarrassed sweet heart. Let's clean you up and get you to bed okay, we can talk in the morning"

 

Harry felt so ashamed, and he could see the outline of Louis' cock and that couldn't have been comfortable

 

"What about your, you know" he looked straight at Louis' cock

 

"It'll go away, now let me get you cleaned up and we'll get to bed"

 

"But-"

 

"No buts, sleep" Louis got up and came back with a lukewarm towel and wiped Harry clean. He gave him clean boxers to sleep in. When he saw Harry was asleep, he went to the bathroom to have a quick wank to images of Harry's lips wrapped around his cock and he came so hard. He went to bed and he felt so comfortable. When Harry rolled over and pulled Louis closer, Louis thought he wouldn't mind going to sleep with Harry every night. 

 

When he woke up, Harry's head was resting on his chest and he looked so innocent. He pulled himself away, trying so hard to not wake Harry up but doing a terrible job. Just when he got up Harry opened his eyes. 

 

"Good morning beautiful"

 

Harry blushed again and looked at Louis "Good morning Louis, what time 's it"

 

"Around 9 I'm not sure"

 

"Oh shit, I have to go find Niall and leave, where's my phone"

 

"Whoah calm down, Niall is with Zayn and Liam, maybe still asleep considering how much they were drinking. I'm gonna take a shower and you may join me, you know, save water and all" Harry giggled and Louis smiled at him; "just kidding, you will shower after me then we will order breakfast and talk"

 

That's what Harry was avoiding, the talk

 

"That's very kind of you really but I have to call Greg, Niall's brother, who happens to be our ride home. He must be worried sick wondering where we are"

 

"Look Harry I'm not letting you go without eating breakfast and I'll make sure Liam does the same with your irish friend. Now call Greg while I take a quick shower and tell him you and blondie made friends last night and you'll be there soon"

 

Harry realised fighting with Louis was pointless, so he just smiled and got up to find his jeans

 

 

After they both showered and ordered room service, Louis texted Zayn to keep Niall with them for a little while. Louis decided to avoid talking about what happened in the early hours of the morning and asked Harry to tell him about himself. Harry talked about his family, his cat and school, about how Niall is his only best friend and they practically grew up together. told Louis about how the tickets were a birthday gift for his 16th, looking at Louis' face to see how he reacted to finding out about his age but saw he wasn't phased by it, he was legal after all, continued to talk about anything and everything else about his music taste which Louis found to be quite amazing, asking him how he still listened to them when he was clearly into indie and rock, that's when Harry looked down and said "you" so low hoping Louis wouldn't catch it. Then they talked about Louis and his love for football, when Harry asked him what was his favourite colour, Louis grinned then said "well as of yesterday, it's definately green" "why" "because it's the colour of your eyes, and your scarf" 

 

They continued to make small talk until Harry said it was time to go

 

"Are you sure you can't attend tonight's show"

 

"Yes, first day after half term, and drive to Cheshire. I'm sorry about, um, last night"

 

"You have nothing to be sorry about, I'm thankful for last night, for one, I met you and I want to see you again"

 

"I want to see you again too, we'll be at the Manchester concerts, both 15th and 16th but it's not vip so search for me in the crowd" Harry said smiling

 

"Curly next to blondie, won't miss it"

 

"Don't let Niall hear you saying that"

 

"Never"

 

They looked at each other and there was still so much to say, but no time. Then the knock at the door happened, Niall on the other side telling them Greg was outside the hotel

 

"I guess this is it then, goodbye Lou"

 

"I don't want you to go"

 

"I don't want to go either but"

 

"School I know. Can I give you my number"

 

"Yes, you can take mine too" Louis took Harry's phone and saved his contact after he took a selfie to assign to the contact. He handed back the phone to Harry

 

"Arent you gonna take mine"

 

"No because I'll call you the second you walk out that door. The ball is in your court. When you are free you can call me, don't wanna distract you from your studies"

 

"What if I want you to"

Louis played with Harry's curls

"Then you wouldn't be a very good boy now would you"

 

"No I wouldn't" Harry blushed with a smile and banging on the door happened again

 

"I'll have to thank your mother for the tickets, because I wouldn't have met you but before I let you leave, may I kiss you"

 

Harry took a breath "Yes please"

 

Louis leaned in and attached his lips to Harry's. This kiss was different than the one from when he wanted to ravish Harry. It was sweet and soft and he knew he wanted to kiss Harry all the time.

 

"Harry I'll break this door"

 

Louis and Harry both laughed

 

"I should go before Niall breaks down the door"

 

"I guess you should"

 

"See you soon Louis"

 

"See you soon Harry Styles"

 

When Harry left the hotel. he covered his neck because he looked like he was attacked by a vampire, hickies all over, thank god he wore a scarf. He told Niall everything that happened and Niall was happy for him, that maybe he did stand a chance with Louis, or else he wouldn't have given Harry his number. 

 

On the road back to Cheshire he went on youtube watching the clips of Louis forgetting his lyrics while staring at him. Harry quickly went on twitter and posted a tweet 

 

Harry_Styles: last night was incredible, want to relive it all. Louis is even prettier in person, I didn't sign up for this xx

 

Whole ride back home he talked to Niall about the concert, then asked what happened in the ziam room after him and Louis left, turns out more drinking. He put his earphones on and put Little Things on repeat, it was his and Louis' song now, kind of.


	2. Official

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis meet again and decide to make it official

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope it doesn't suck too much :)

Louis has been off for whole week and the crew notices. It's only on stage when he looks like he's himself but off it, he always look at his phone. Blame Harry bloody Styles for making him like this. Zayn and Liam have tried talking to him about it, telling him Harry is probably busy with school work or doesn't want to bug Louis because he knows how busy they are. Louis just loses it because if Harry has time to tweet song lyrics then he has time to make a minute call to Louis. They are currently in Ireland but they don't have a show for the first two days, and he wants to hit that follow button on Harry's account but he doesn't want it to seem like he's pressuring him into anything, Liam;s voice in his head telling him to give the kid time. After Harry left, Liam and Zayn had a talk with Louis, telling him to be careful with whatever he was planning to do with Harry. Louis knew at the end of the day Harry was a fan and he could tweet something incrimaniting that may end not only his career but the career of his two best friends but something was different about Harry. Zayn and Liam decided to drag him to a bar to get his mind off of things and enjoy being in Dublin. 

Louis decided to try to forget about Harry, he wasn't some high school teen girl who was going to stay by his phone waiting for it to ring. He hated himself for not taking Harry's digits but maybe it was for the best, maybe he read the signs wrong, Harry changed his mind and wasn't interested. He would've just made an idiot of himself by chasing after someone who didn't want him.

##

When he came back that Sunday, Harry told his mom about everything that went on in London. Anne was happy Harry had fun and she made it possible for him. Harry made sure to thank his mom over and over again because it was the best weekend of his life. Then Anne saw the love bites after Harry took off his scarf and she freaked. Harry then told his mom about going back to Louis' room, popstar or not, Anne wasn't impressed. 

"I sent you there to see them, not sleep with him Harry"

"He didn't even do anything mom, what's the big deal"

"The big deal is he took a 16 year old boy back to his hotel room"

"But I like him, and I think he might like me back"

"And how many other fans do you think he brings back to his hotel room Harry. You're just another one on the list. I don't want you to get hurt"

"If he wanted to use me for sex then he would've mom, but he didn't. Why can't you just be happy for me"

"Harry-"

Harry just ran up the stairs and locked himself in his room. So Harry got in a fight with his mother, which is something that rarely happens. Now it's been a week and the only time he talks to his mom is polite mornings or when he needs something for school.

"You've been staring at that phone for an hour Harry, call him already" Niall has been bugging him for the whole week but Harry always came up with excuses about soundcheck and maybe Louis was spending time with his bandmates, truth is he was was scared. What if Louis had already forgotten who he was, or he gave him a number that doesn't work. 

"Text him then, ask if you can call him. You know they have a show Tuesday, so he's not busy. If he doesn't answer you back you'll know he's busy. Come on H, you have nothing to lose here"

Harry looked at Niall and bit his bottom lip "I think I'm gonna call him, if he has no clue who I am I'll kill you Niall"

"Go on then, haven't got all night"

##

"We're gonna get you totally wasted Louis, take your mind off of things" Zayn said pulling Louis inside the pub

"It's so loud in here, it's a Sunday don't people have jobs in the morning"

"Irish people can handle their liquer mate, come on"

The three boys headed to the bar and ordered three pints. After their third round and dancing, Louis' phone vibrated in his pocket. He answered on his way towards the bathroom, hoping it'd cancel out the noise

"'ello"

"Hi Louis eh, it's me Harry"

Louis lit up and locked himself in a bathroom stall

"Curly, been waiting for this call for a week, thought you'd forgotten about me or something"

"I'm sorry, I was just busy with school and you had show day after day so I didn't want to be a nuisance"

"You, never. I'm so glad you called, I'll be a less pain now, been grumpy all week"

Someone opened the bathroom door and Harry heard the noise on his end

"What's that noise, are you with people, I can call another time"

"No absolutely not. The guys dragged me to let loose and stuff, told you I was a grump all week right, so this was sort of an intervention to make me forget about a curly haired boy who doesn't know how to use his phone"

"I'm sorry" Louis could tell Harry was smiling from his end, god he was gone for this boy

"It's okay, but you'll have to make it up to me when I see you in Manchester yeah"

"Okay, I can do that. Niall say hi"

"Tell Niall I say hello from Ireland, I can't talk much now, Zayn and Li are probably wondering where I disappeared to"

"Oh okay, yeah, have fun Lou"

"I'll try, thank you for calling, made my week you know"

"Really, I'm glad then. Bye Lou"

"Bye curly"

When the line ended, Louis smiled to himself. He saved Harry's number and headed back to the bar. He saw Zayn and Liam found a table and found his seat

"Why are you so happy, did someone blow you in the toilet"

The boys laughed, Louis shook his head "Nope, Harry called so everything is good"

Zayn and Liam both looked at each other and knew they had to talk with Louis, but not tonight, tonight they're all getting drunk and having fun

##

Harry was smiling like an idiot in his room, Louis has been waiting for his call and he said it made his week. After Niall went home, he got ready for bed. He heard a soft knock and knew it was his mom

"Come in mom"

"Hi baby, I'm sorry about what I said. I just don't want you to get hurt Harry. You're my baby, Gemma is all grown up and in university, you're all I have"

"It's okay mom, talked to Niall about it and I understand. It's just I think Louis might really like me and when you said I might be another fan on the list, it hurt. I know you want what's best for me and I'm sorry"

"So no more being mad at me"

Harry smiled at his mom "No mom, I hate not talking to you."

Harry and Anne hugged then Anne got up. She leaned against the door and said her goodnight. Harry switched off his bedside lamp when he recieved a text

From Lou <3: heading back to the hotel, thinking of you. goodnight babe, sweet dreams xx Louis

Harry reread the text ten times, wondering if he should answer or not, opting for the latter. He put his phone under the pillow and went to sleep.

##

Louis and Harry have been calling and texting every free time they have, not even going a day without talking to each other. Now the boys are on their way back to england, and Louis is excited because he will finally see Harry. 

Harry is just as excited, he packed his bag along with his train ticket. One more day and he's seeing Louis again. The second they get back from school him and Niall will leave for the train station, find a motel to freshen up and head to the arena. Louis told him to tell him when he's in Manchester so he can sneak him inside before the show.

## 

15th March

The boys are in Manchester and Zayn and Liam decide to talk with Louis. 

"So Louis, what's your plan with this Harry kid"

Theyre all sitting on the couch and Louis turns to face Liam and Zayn

"What do you mean what's my plan, I think he's cool and I like him"

"Listen Lou, we've all worked hard to be where we are and we won't let your jailbait ruin everything for us just because you're thinking with your dick" Zayn looked at Liam, that is not how they discussed they would have this talk with Louis. Louis gasped from where he was sitting, he looked upset and Zayn decided to join in.

"Lou, what Liam is trying to say is we think you should decide if you want to be serious with Harry or just want to fuck him then toss him aside. He may look nice but we don't know him, you don't know him, he can ruin everything we've worked for"

Louis was livid, how could they attack him like this

"What the hell, Harry is more than just a fuck. If I wanted to fuck him I would've done it in back in London but I didn't. What's your problem"

"Our problem is what will happen when you get caught, the bad press the band will get. Are you gonna ask a 16 year old to be your boyfriend, will he agree to be in the closet with you, will his parents be okay with their son dating someone 5 years older than him"

"Liam don't you think if Harry was gonna tell anyone he would've by now. Not all of us can fuck our bandmates"

"This has nothing to do with Zayn and me okay"

"Fine, Harry has nothing to do with you either. Have I ever lectured you on what could happen if the fans figure out about your little relationship, considering Zayn is publicly with Perrie. Did I tell you how hooking up with Zayn might ruin everything I've worked for, no, know why, because I know he makes you happy, I see you zone out when he speaks. I don't know what my plan is with Harry, but I enjoy talking to him and the thought of spending time with him makes me happy. I'll see you at sound check"

"Lou wait-"

"Save it Zayn, you can discuss it with your boyfriend"

Louis left the room and before Liam could talk Zayn beat him to it

"He's right Li, Louis has been supportive of us and you see the spark in his eye when he texts with Harry. Maybe we should give him the benefit of the doubt, give Harry a chance. Niall looks like a cool guy too"

"I'll go find him"

"No I will, just try to think of an apology in the mean time" Zayn gave Liam a perk on the lips and headed to find Louis

## 

Zayn finds Louis smoking

"Why are you here, your boyfriend sent you"

"We're sorry Lou, we're just worried about you. You really care about him don't you"

"Yeah, there's something about him Z, like he's more than a one time thing"

Zayn nodded, taking a cigarette from Louis. Not long after they were informed hey had to go to sound check. Liam and Louis both apologised to each other, they were friends first before bandmates and Liam told Louis if he was happy, he was happy for him. 

##

After they were done, he saw two texts from Harry telling him they were in Manchester and just checked in a motel. Louis decided to call Harry on his way back to the hotel. Harry picked up after the third ring

"Hey Lou" 

"Hey babe, arrived safely"

"Yep, can't wait to see you."

"Can't wait to see you too, it will be the highlight of my month"

Louis was smiling to himself and Alberto looked at him, all the time he's worked with Louis, he's never seen him like this. When Louis arrived at the hotel he took a quick shower and played fifa with Zayn and Liam. When they were told it was time to leave, he asked Paul if Harry could go to the dressing room before they went on stage. Paul told him he didn't promise anything but he'll try. 

##

Lou <3: where are you x

Curly ;): outside the arena, with Ni .x H

Lou <3: can I c u

Curly ;): Niall really likes the opening act, idk :) xx

Lou <3: :( but I havent seen you for weeks

Harry looked at Niall, with his winning smile and puppy eyes

"Niall would you mind going on without me, Lou wants to see me before the show"

"Oh is this how it is, ditching me already"

Harry's smile dropped "No. it's just- never mind. Forget I said anything"

"It's okay Harry, was just messing with you. You don't even care about the opening act. I'll save your seat, go see loverboy"

"Are you sure Niall, don't want you to feel like I'm abandoning you. I can see Louis after the show"

"It's okay Harry, I understand. Just don't ditch me after the show"

"Thank you thank you, you're the bestest best friend in the whole world" Harry kissed Niall's cheek and quickly texted Louis telling him he could see him. 

Paul came to get Harry making sure no one saw them. Crew members were looking at Harry, slowly following after Paul. Harry looked down, scared out of his mind. Paul opened the door and :ouis stood up so fast, but Paul shook his head and Louis face dropped. Paul just laughed at him and moved out of the way to reveal a grinning Harry. Louis ran straight to him and gave him a bone crushing hug, then they were kissing so hard they didn't even care about the other people in the room fake gagging.

"God I'm so happy to see you" then there's kissing again

"I missed you too" then they were just looking at each other. Louis' arms were still wrapped around Harry, then Zayn coughed. Louis pulled Harry to the couch and they talked about the time they were apart. Zayn and Liam were on hair and make up, and he decided to snog the life out of Harry. That's when everyone decided to leave the room

"Do you think we can spend some time after the show, missed you, your lips" Louis is kissing him again and Harry is smiling into the kiss "your smile, missed your smile the most"

"Charmer, but I can't. I came here with Niall and I don't want him to feel like I'm choosing you over him again"

Harry looked Louis straight in the eye, and his smile dropped. He wasn't going to fight it, but he came up with an idea

"Tomorrow night then, please. I just want to spend some time with you, I can introduce Niall to the five seconds of summer guys please, you said he was a fan"

Louis was looking at Harry so hopeful, "Fine, I'll ask him but I can't promise you he'll say yes"

Louis was kissing Harry all over his face, saying "thank you" over and over again.

##

Louis and Harry were in bed, second show was mind blowing. Turns out Niall would never say no to getting some backstage action, perks of your best friend hooking up with a celebrity. After the show Niall,Liam and Zayn went out, along with some crew members and the boys from 5SOS. 

Harry told Louis about his mini argument with his mother, telling him to be careful with the love bites this time. Louis understand, he knows he'd kill any boy who did that to Lottie so he really shouldn't get on Harry's mom's bad side. They talked about Louis' adventures in Ireland, Harry talked about school and the bakery he worked at, and Louis made him promise he would bake something for him one day. It was so nice being just the two of them, Louis has had his fair shair of hook ups but lying in bed with Harry felt so different. He could just talk to Harry till morning. Louis' lips are on Harry's, just soft kiss, no implication of wanting more than just to kiss. Then he sucks a little on Harry's neck and Harry moans, "Louu, my mom remember" and Louis pulls off

Then it's Harry kissing Louis, grinding his hips into Louis'. Louis groans into the kiss, "fuck you're so fit". He's rocking his hips forward and Harry fucking whimpers. Louis' hands were on Harry's bum now and that's when Harry took a deep breath and flipped Louis on his back. He sat on top of Louis and could feel how hard Louis was just below his thigh. He leaned down to kiss Louis, drunk with lust and was dry humping Louis. Louis feels Harry's mouth on his neck and fuck Harry is sucking on his pulse point. He's thrusting up and he's so close, so so close then Harry looks at him "can I suck you off, please" and jesus he looks so innocent, chewing his lower lip. Just thinking about Harry's lips on his cock makes him want to come that second like a teenager "yes fuck yes H" and Harry is taking off his boxers. Louis' cock springs up and Harry widens his eyes. Okay, how is that gonna fit in my mouth, Harry thinks to himself. Louis can sense Harry's hesitation and looks down at him "you don't have to do it babe, we can just-"

"No" Harry almost yells. then looks back at Louis "no I want to please"

Before Louis can say anything he feels Harry's mouth on him and he throws his head back. Harry's tongue circles his slit and he swears he can see stars. He feels the heat pooling on his stomach, knows he's close. he bucks up just when Harry is preparing to take him all in, hitting the back of Harry's throat and Harry gags. Harry's eyes are watering, and he breathes in through his noise, looking at Louis. He looks like he's about to pull off then he goes down, his tongue working the side of his cock, licking his vein and Louis loses it. His legs are shaking and "close, so close" and god he wants Harry to pull off so he doesn't come down his throat but Harry is hollowing his cheeks and he's bobbing up and down, the sight of Harry's lips around him makes him come so hard, groaning and moaning Harry's name throughout his orgasm. Harry pulls off and fucking swallows, and Louis is sure he's going to die, but he wouldn't care if that was the last thing he saw. When Louis comes down from his high, he sees Harry is still hard, and he helps him off his boxers. He doesn't waste a second and deepthroats Harry. Louis is so experienced with blowing, Harry hits the back of his throat a couple of times and he's coming down his throat. He smirks at Harry as he swallows his cum, and Harry is shuddering. They kiss after that, and Harry cocks his head, deepning the kiss. Louis holds his cheeks and kisses him deeper. After they both come down from their highs, their legs are tangled together.

"fuck, that was amazing , how am I suppossed to let you leave my bed after that" Harry laughs, head on Louis' chest while Louis is playing with his hair "where did you even learn to give head like that"

"Practised on a banana, wanted to be good for you"

They're both laughing "A banana? You're something else, and you're more than good babe"

Then there's comfortable silence between them, their breaths evening out.

"I want to ask you something" Harry doesn't move, just makes a humming sound, "can I meet your mom tomorrow"

Harry looks at him, head still on Louis' chest "What, why"

"Because I want to ask you to be my boyfriend, and I want to make sure she's okay with her son dating me"

Harry wants to cry, Louis Tomlinson wants him to be his boyfriend, what even. 

Harry's blushing "You can just ask me, mom will be happy if I'm happy"

Louis is pulling his hair and he whimpers "No love, your mom probably doesn't like me very much after London and I want to do this right okay"

Harry kisses Louis again, then "Okay, but if she says no don't listen to her"

"If you say so, now sleep, rest your throat"

"Kiss me goodnight" Louis looks at him in the 'we've just kissed' look and Harry pouts "It's not my fault you're kissable" 

They kiss and go to sleep, and if Louis wakes up with Harry's lips around him the next morning, it's no one's business

##

Louis is so nervous about meeting Harry's mom, even Niall tried to calm him down in the car, telling him Anne was a delight, but then again Niall wasn't the one who sent Harry home with a neck like he was attacked by vampires. They dropped Niall off first, Louis quickly reading text from his bandmates wishing him luck. He had brought flowers for her, hoping it will make her like him a little. Before they got off the car, Harry kisses him and reassures him he had nothing to worry about.

##

Turns out Louis was scared for the right reasons, like any other mother, Anne was worried about the safety of her son. Louis literally choked on his chicken when Anne asked if he made a habit of taking fans to his hotel room and Harry looked at his mom and apologised to Louis. "I know your first impression of me is not a good one mrs styles but I really like your son. He's quirky and cute, he's different from everything I'm used to. I feel like Harry likes me for me and that's hard to find these days. I know the age difference betweenus may be a concern but I care about him, deeply. I would never hurt him."

Anne nodded and insisted on Louis calling her by her name

Harry was smiling at Louis and Anne saw how happy his son was. After Louis and Harry washed the dishes, Anne asked Harry to excuse them. Louis looked at Harry and gave a soft nod, when Anne made sure Harry was in his room, he turned to Louis

"Listen Louis you look like a nice boy, but how do I know you won't toss Harry aside the minute someone better comes along"

"I can promise you maám, I meant what I said. I genuinely care about Harry and he's too good for me. He makes me happy and I want to make him happy. I don't think i can do better than him"

"What about the spotlight, how will you protect him from it. He's only 16, in high school, I don't want my son to be all over the news"

"I don't want that either, I'll keep him away from it all"

"I'll choose to trust you with him, but the minute his grades drop or his behaviour changes I'll put a stop to this. I'm trusting you with my most precious possession here, don't make me regret it" Louis hugs Anne, without even realising it then he pulls away

"Thank you so much, I swear you won't regret it."

"I hope not" she was smiling at Louis, then called Harry down to share the news. When they told him he hugged his mom and thanked her, then kissed Louis.

"Now both of you listen, no trips to foreign countries without my permission, and Harry you won't miss your shifts at the bakery. School comes first, always" Harry didn't care, his mom was okay with him dating Louis. He dragged Louis to his room

"Now this is where the magic happens" Harry opened his room and Louis fondly rolled his eyes. Harry's room was exactly what he had expected, posters of musical icons on his wall, very neat and organised, nothing compared to his. The walls were a light shade of blue, basket behind the door. Books and laptop on the table, also a picture of Harry with Niall and a blonde haired girl who looked exactly like Harry, Louis guessed it was Gemma. He took it all in before he sat on the edge of the bed

"It suits you, might hire you to clean my room"

"Only if you'll pay me in sexual favours"

Louis laughs and pulls him in for a kiss

"I will not argue with you on that"

"You need to ask me first" Louis looked at him confused, "to be your boyfriend"

"I thought you already agreed when you said it was okay for me to ask your mom"

"Nope, you asked my mom now ask me"

Louis sighed, this kid was gonna be the death of him. He stood up from the bed and looked at Harry

"Harry Styles, will you do me the honours of being my boyfriend"

Harry giggled and launched himself at Louis, "I'd love to" they kissed and Louis wrapped his arm around Harry's waist. Kiss was getting heated and Harry pulled Louis on top of him in the bed, then it registered to Louis that Anne was right downstairs

"Babe, I have to go now"

"Why"

"Because you have school tomorrow and I have a show"

Harry pouts, Louis pulls him in for a kiss

Theyre by Louis' car, Louis promises to text him the second he gets home, then they kiss and Louis drives away

##

It still hasn't sinked in yet that he's really with Louis, no matter how many times Niall confirms it to him even though he wasn't there when it became official. Harry knows Louis' schedule like the back of his hand, skyping everytime they are free. It's wednesday, meaning two days left before spring break. he knows Louis has a week off after Birmingham, which happens to be Sunday. 

He gets a call from Gemma, wanting to hear it from him that he really was dating someone her own age, and Harry know his mother told, and he confirms it with a smile on his face. Theyr'e in the cafeteria when Niall tells him to go on twitter, and it turns out Louis just followed him. He's had this discssion with Louis telling him there were million other fans who deserved his follow more than him, and Harry know how mean the fandom can be , he's part of it. He was a personal account, he doesn't spam, tweeted song lyrics and some insider jokes with Niall, was pretty content with his 1016 followers. Now his mentions are blowing up, and some kids he's guessing are also fans of One Direction are staring at him, smiling at him when they've never bothered to say hi to him before, he was just Niall's weird friend to everyone. He's upset, Niall can tell he's upset and he's taking him to the bathroom, leaving their trays on the table. 

Louis answers after the third ring, sounding cheerful and Harry wants to slap him

"Why don't you listen to me, why did you that" Niall is looking at Harry, asking him with his eyes to lower his voice

"Haz what are-"

"I'm talking about you following me, I told you not to."

He hears Louis laugh, he's laughing at him and he's boiling

"I don't want to be twitter famous, I was fine with my thousand followers. Now people are talking about me saying I don't deserve that follow, others are following me just to suck up in hope I'll dm them to you. Why don't you just listen to me"

"Harry calm down, it's just a follow" thats when he hangs up 

"Was that really necessary, do you understand how many fans would kill for that follow"

"Yes Niall, I understand, and I'm not one of them. Could you please tweet for me, fangirl properly for me" he gives Niall his phone and he walks out of the bathroom. Niall changes the name to THANK YUO LOUSI!! and tweets 10 times about how he's shaking and can't believe Louis noticed him and thanks him. Funny, because Harry's twitter icon is the picture of him and Niall with the boys, but he cropped Niall, Liam and Zayn out, it was just him and Louis. 

Rest of the day goes by in a blur and he feels sad, maybe he was too hard on Louis. He goes on twitter and looks at his mentions, he has over 10 thousand followers, and he doesn't deserve them at all. People he was already in mutual with are congratulating him and he says his thank yous. Louis' already on stage, so Harry decides he'll call him after the show.

Louis' online on skype and Harry calls, Louis isn't himself, he can tell and it's all his fault

Awkward greeting are exchanged, both of them want to apologies. Harry beats Louis to it

"I'm sorry I was a jerk to you, I'm so sorry"

"No I'm sorry, you were right I should've listened to you"

"LEt me finish please, it's just, I live in my own bubble and I knew a follow from you would make people notice me. Like even at school people are looking at me differently ow, and on twitter some fans are saying I don't deserve it. I don't know how to handle that, and I can't just ignore it. I meant it when I said some people deserve it more than me, I can call and text you anytime I want. They don't have that"

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't think of it like that, forgive me"

"Only if you forgive me first" 

Then they both talked about their days, Harry telling Louis staying mad at him was exhausting, Louis telling Harry he wanted to drive to Cheshire afer the call but luckily Liam took away his keys. They say goodbyes then end the call, leaving Harry to do his homework.

##

It's Thursday night and Harry has been begging his mom to let him spend easter weekend with Louis and Anne's answer is the same "no Harry, Gemma is coming home and we're spending the weekend as a family"

"But mom, I've been working all week and he was with his family. He's driving to London Saturday and I haven't seen him in almost 2 weeks, please"

"No Harry, I'm not letting you spend the weekend with your boyfriend when your sister is visiting"

Harry was getting irritated and Anne wasn't giving in. They're in the kitchen and Anne is cooking dinner, while Harry is making dessert

"Gemma will be here the whole week, Lou is only free this saturday. Just one night mom, Barbara already agreed to give me the weekend off"

"To spend with your family. Look Harry, you and Louis agreed to date knowing you were busy, I'm not letting you go to London to spend time with your older boyfriend that's final"

Harry just huffed, he wasn't going to fight with his mother, he just wanted Gemma to arrive so he'd get her to make their mom agree to let him go spend the weekend with Louis. Anyway Gemma owes him for the nights their mom was at work thinking Gemma was babysitting Harry when in reality she was sneaking off to meet her boyfriend. 

##

They're done with dinner and Gemma is talking about uni, how her workload just doubled maybe it's because she'd graduating in a few months, then she brings up Louis. Harry talks and talks about how they met and how much he misses Louis, how unreasonable Anne is being for not letting him see Louis.

"It's family time Harry" Anne says again with an irritated tone

"You don't get it, none of you get it. You just don't want me to be happy" Harry gets up and leaves for his bedroom, closes the door with so much force they hear it downstairs

"I knew I was gonna regret this, he's only 16 he should be dating someone his own age or who doesn't have a world tour" Anne rubs her face

"Louis is his first boyfriend mom, you know how it was like when you first thought you were inlove"

"But it's not the same, he's 21, I don't know what he'll do to him alone in his house"

"He's been alone with him twice, what makes you think it will be any different this time"

"He's still a baby, you were never like this at 16"

"At least he's asking you for permission, he could just sneak off to London. You agreed to let him have a boyfriend, you can't deny him to see Louis"

"I'm regretting that decision"

"He only sees him what, once a month. And I'm going to a party Saturday, you're keeping him here for no reason" 

Anne nods and puts her cup on the table. "I'm going to talk to him"

##

Anne is outside Harry's door and she hears a voice that isn't Harry, she opens the door a little and hears Harry sniffling

"Babe it's okay, it's a good thing she didn't agree. We're leaving for Liverpool a day early so I would've cancelled on you"

"You're lying, you're only saying that to make me feel better"

"I'm not, you can call Li, he'll confirm it. I miss you so much"

Harry is smiling at the moment, "I miss you too"

Then theres banging on Louis' door and there are two voices screaming at him to open up the door

"Are you talking to your boooooyfriend, open the door Lou we wanna see him"

Louis is smiling at Harry, "twins"

"You told your family about me"

"Of course, and they can't wait to see you."

Harry beams at that, forgetting he was crying a moment ago

"Now stop crying love, I'll find a way to see you. My last show in England is on the 20th yeah, I'll come see you"

"But a day isn't enough. you can't just drive four hours to Holmes Chapel to see me for a few hours after my shift at the bakery"

The twins are at it again "Louis, mom says dinner is ready, oh and say hi to Harry"

Harry is laughing

"I don't mind, even an hour with you is enough darling, long as I get a chance to kiss you"

Harry is blushing "I'll ask mom if I can sleep over the weekend before you leave for Paris, I can't not say goodbye when you're leaving for almost a month"

"Ask her but if she says no don't get mad, we can always skype"

"I can't kiss you on skype"

"Don't remind me" Louis is smiling fondly at Harry "I have to go, I'll call to say goodnight"

"Bye Lou"

"Bye love"

Harry closes his laptop and he's getting ready to go to the bathroom to wash his face when his mom makes her presence known.

"How long have you been standing there"

"Long enough" she smiles at Harry, "you can go spend the weekend only if you have the weekend off"

Harry smiles and hugs Anne so tight "Thank you mom you're the best thank you"

"Okay okay" Anne is laughing, then she calls Gemma to Harry's room.

When Gemma gets there she motions them both to sit on the bed "Okay Harry, we're going to have the talk"

Harry knows what the talk is and he groans because he doesn't want to hear his mother talk about sex, Gemma is laughing at him then Harry throws a pillow at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill, comments and kudos are always welcome... Smut in the following chapter :D jess xx

**Author's Note:**

> If you have questions or anything to suggest, comment please..kudos are always welcome :) love jess x


End file.
